wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XLVI
XLVI Eks-paralityczka zaczyna reagować Znalazłszy się sama wśród ogrodu Madzia schwyciła się za głowę. "Boże! - myślała - ależ ci mężczyźni to prawdziwe zwierzęta... Krukowski, taki szlachetny, taki delikatny, taki dobry przyjaciel - i pomimo to przypuszcza, że ja mogłabym wyjść za niego... Brr... Major ze swoimi pieszczotami jest obrzydliwy, Miętlewicz straszny... I wyobrazić sobie, że gdybym na żart powiedziała: otóż wychodzę za Krukowskiego... ten człowiek zabiłby się!... No i co ja mam począć z takimi ludźmi; gdzie się skryję, a choćby - komu to opowiem?..." Przyszedł jej na myśl ojciec, najzacniejszy człowiek, który ją tak kocha, że życie poświęciłby dla niej. Ależ ojciec ma pacjentów, kłopoty, wreszcie - wstyd mówić o czymś podobnym do ojca. Jakby on na nią spojrzał!... Może, co gorsza, zerwałby stosunki z majorem, Krukowskim i Miętlewiczem, a może nawet uniósłby się i - gotowa awantura o nic! Naturalnie, że o nic, bo przecie cóż znaczy ona, Madzia?... Nic. Jest sobie głupiutką dziewczyną, którą znajomi lekko traktują, a ona nie ma siły znosić tego z pokorą. Gdyby była tak mądrą i bogatą jak Ada Solska albo taką wielką damą jak nieboszczka pani Latter, albo tak piękną jak Helenka Norska, z pewnością traktowano by ją inaczej. Helenka przypomniała jej pana Kazimierza. Jaki on inny niż ci tutejsi panowie... Jak on inaczej mówił do niej o swoim przywiązaniu, jak prosił, ażeby czuwała nad jego matką... Prawda, że ze wszystkiego drwił, ale w najboleśniejszych jego żartach było coś niezwykłego. A jak on ją wtedy uścisnął... Tak ściskać może tylko anioł albo szatan, nigdy człowiek... Madzia wstrząsnęła się chcąc odegnać wspomnienia pana Kazimierza; wstydziła się samej siebie i swojej okropnej demoralizacji. "Jestem bardzo zepsuta!" - szepnęła mimo woli i zasłoniła twarz czując, że oblewa się rumieńcem wyżej skroni. "Bardzo jestem zepsuta!" - powtórzyła. Świadomość zepsucia przyniosła Madzi ulgę: teraz, gdy zrozumiała swoją z gruntu zdemoralizowaną naturę, wie przynajmniej, dlaczego nie lubi jej matka. Bo nie ma co taić przed sobą: matka, dość surowa dla dzieci, dla niej zawsze była najsurowszą. Najwięcej kochała Zdzisława, i słusznie: jest to przecież syn. Bardzo lubi Zosię, gdyż Zosia jest najmłodszą. Ale jej, Madzi, matka nigdy bardzo nie lubiła. Nazywała ją upartą i samowolną i zawsze sprzeczała się o nią z nieboszczką babką, dla której znowu Madzia była oczkiem w głowie. Babka wbrew woli matki wysłała Madzię na pensję pani Latter i płaciła za nią. Babka, z pominięciem dwojga innych wnuków, zapisała Madzi cały swój majątek - trzy tysiące rubli. Nie dziw, że gdy Madzia skończyła pensję, matka nie broniła jej zostać nauczycielką. - Niech pracuje - mówiła - kiedy chce, między obcymi ludźmi; oni ją oduczą samowoli wykorzenią to, co babka zasiała pobłażaniem. Dopiero gdy Madzia wróciwszy z Warszawy zachorowała na tyfus, surowość matki rozpłynęła się we łzach i trwodze. Nawet po chorobie było całkiem dobrze: w sercu matki obudziła się większa czułość dla Madzi, gdy nagle - zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy koncert i matka znowu ochłodła. Może zrobiłaby Madzi niejedną wymówkę, gdyby nie opór ojca, który stanowczo prosił matkę, ażeby nie dotykała kwestii koncertu wobec Madzi i w ogóle, ażeby nie krępowała jej w niczym. - Jest to panna dorastająca - mówił ojciec - dziecko rozumne i poczciwe, które nawet złożyło dowód, że potrafi pracować na siebie. Nie można więc zanudzać jej morałami. Niech ona w matce znajdzie przyjaciółkę, a nie surową dozorczynię. Madzia o tym wiedziała, a czego nie wiedziała - domyślała się. Czuła, że między nią a matką stosunki zadrażniają się ostrzej niż kiedykolwiek, a nie wiedziała, co robić, ażeby tego uniknąć. Trapiąc się podobnymi rozmyślaniami Madzia dostała migreny. Drobny ten wypadek miał dobrą stronę: nieco ułagodził panią Brzeską, która związując Madzi chustką głowę, pocałowała ją w czoło i rzekła: - No, no, już dość... nie martw się. Tylko na drugi raz nie rób podobnych znajomości ani urządzaj koncertów. Panienka w twoim wieku nie może się afiszować, bo ją pochwycą na języki. W taki sposób zakończył się parudniowy niepokój Madzi, ale nie na długo. Doktorowa Brzeska, jakkolwiek sama ubrała córkę na koncert i cieszyła się z jej triumfu, miała jednak (w swoim przekonaniu) obowiązek gniewać się na Madzię. Zaraz bowiem na drugi dzień po koncercie doniesiono jej (i to z kilku stron), że - całe miasto jest wzburzone. Czym wzburzone? na kogo? i z jakiego powodu? - o tym nie bardzo wiedziała doktorowa i zresztą - było jej wszystko jedno. Jej wystarczał fakt, że Madzia należała do sprawy, która wzburzyła miasto, i że powszechny wybuch niezadowolenia mógł zwichnąć karierę młodej panienki. "Kto ożeni się z panną, na którą oburza się całe miasto?..." - myślała pani Brzeska pocieszając się nadzieją, że może Bóg odwróci nieszczęście i że - pan Krukowski zapewne poważnie myśli o Madzi, skoro dzień po dniu przysyła jej bukiety. Naprawdę, z dziesięciu tysięcy mieszkańców Iksinowa, dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset siedemdziesięciu pięciu nie tylko nie oburzyło się, ale nawet nie myślało o koncercie. Z pozostałych zaś dwudziestu pięciu osób - kilku młodych panów rozpaczało po wyjeździe Stelli, kilku ojców rodzin frasowało się długami zaciągniętymi na koncert, który żadnej zmiany nie wywołał w losie ich córek, a dopiero kilka starszych pań urządzało wzburzenie umysłów w Iksinowie. Jedną z agitatorek była pani podsędkowa. Czcigodna dama liczyła na pewno, że skoro Femcia, jej córka, zaakompaniuje panu Krukowskiemu na koncercie, pan Krukowski, jeżeli ma odrobinę honoru, musi oświadczyć się o rękę Femci. Że zaś pan Krukowski nie tylko nie oświadczył się o Femcię, lecz nawet podczas koncertu skandalicznie asystował Madzi, więc jedno z dwojga: Albo pan Krukowski jest człowiekiem podłym, na którego nie powinna spojrzeć żadna uczciwa kobieta nie wyłączając Madzi. Albo pan Krukowski jest człowiekiem szlachetnym, który wpadł w sieci zastawione na niego przez Madzię, Stellę, Sataniella i wszystkich miejscowych i zamiejscowych intrygantów. W rozumowaniu tym utwierdziła panią podsędkowę inna czcigodna matrona, pani rejentowa, której Madzia wydarła możność urządzenia koncertu. Jak Iksinów Iksinowem, nikt nie urządzał koncertu bez udziału pani rejentowej; zrobiła to dopiero panna Brzeska, córka doktora, który (jak trafnie orzekł pan aptekarz) swoją zdolność do intryg przelał na potomstwo. Toteż nie dziw, że pani podsędkowa z panią rejentową porozumiały się przy wyjściu z sali koncertowej. Potem obie z odnośnymi mężami i dziećmi udały się na kolację do państwa aptekarzów i tam gruntownie roztrząsnęły sprawę. W rezultacie uchwalono, że podsędkowie muszą zerwać stosunki z domem państwa Brzeskich wbrew opozycji szlachetnej Eufemii, która - tak kochała Madzię, tak jej ufała!... Nadto ktoś życzliwy powinien był wydobyć niemniej szlachetnego pana Krukowskiego z sieci intryg rozsnutych przez Madzię, a to - za pomocą ostrzeżenia jego siostry. Jakoż na drugi dzień po koncercie, około ósmej rano, kiedy jeszcze pan Krukowski spał na oba uszy, do jego zacnej siostry pijącej kawę w ogrodzie przyszła z wizytą pani rejentowa. I nie owijając w bawełnę opowiedziała jej w niewielu słowach: Że Sataniello swoją deklamacją znieważył najszanowniejszych iksinowian; że Stella i Sataniello nie są małżeństwem, a mimo to mieszkają w jednym pokoju; że nareszcie pan Krukowski, gdyby nie jego siostra i zacne nazwisko, byłby na wieki skompromitowany udziałem w koncercie wędrownych grajków. - A kto tego narobił? - zakończyła rejentowa. - Narobiła panna Brzeska, która nie wiadomo skąd przyjaźni się z dwojgiem ludzi tak niemoralnych, jak Stella i Sataniello. Siostra pana Krukowskiego jeszcze wczoraj, a nawet jeszcze dziś o szóstej i siódmej rano była zadowolona ze skrzypcowych popisów swego brata. Lecz o ósmej dowiedziawszy się od tak poważnej osoby, jak pani rejentowa, że całe miasto okryło się żałobą z powodu zniesławienia nazwiska Krukowskich, eks-paralityczka dostała ataku. Straszny to był dzień, straszne były dwa dni, podczas których chora dama położyła się do łóżka, kazała pielęgnować się całemu domowi, wezwała do siebie doktora Brzozowskiego i piła tylko jego lekarstwa rozkazawszy poprzednio wyrzucić wszystkie recepty ojca Madzi. Chora nawet czuła zbliżające się konanie, chciała wezwać księdza i wśród spazmów oświadczyła bratu, że wydziedziczy go, ponieważ zhańbił nazwisko. Ale pan Krukowski, który znał siostrę, wysłał przede wszystkim bukiet Madzi, a następnie sprowadził do chorej proboszcza. Paralityczka zobaczywszy księdza zlękła się: pomyślała bowiem, że jest naprawdę chora. Gdy jednak wesoły staruszek uspokoił ją, w nagrodę wysłuchała jego opowiadań o wczorajszym koncercie. - Co to za zasługa przed Bogiem, pani dobrodziejko - mówił ksiądz - złożyć tyle pieniędzy na kościół, a choćby wesprzeć takie biedactwo jak ci śpiewacy... - Ale czy jegomość wie - przerwała chora - że ci państwo nie są małżeństwem?... - Może być. - I mimo to sypiają w jednym pokoju!... - dodała chora tonem najwyższego oburzenia. Proboszcz machnął ręką. - A przypomnijże sobie, dobrodziejko, że i my oboje spaliśmy w karczmie w jednej izbie, kiedy to nas burza zaskoczyła na odpuście... A co z tego?... Eks-paralityczka otworzyła usta i opadła na poduszki. Argument wydał jej się tak silny, że z proboszczem już nie rozmawiała o koncertantach. W ten sposób upłynęła druga doba po koncercie. Ku wieczorowi siostra pana Krukowskiego nie mówiła o skonaniu, ale za to bardzo dużo mówiła o kompromitacji i niewdzięczności brata. W nocy stan jej zdrowia pogorszył się: przyszło jej bowiem na myśl, że wiadomość o tym, iż jeden Krukowski koncertował z wędrownymi śpiewakami, może być wydrukowaną w gazetach. Pod wpływem okropnej hipotezy obudziła brata i oświadczyła mu, że - jeżeli o jego hańbie napiszą gazety, ona nieodwołalnie umrze, a cały majątek zapisze na cele dobroczynne. Lecz ranek (był to dzień trzeci) przyniósł nową kombinację. Gazety mogą przecież napisać, że utalentowany pan L. Krukowski raczył przyjąć udział w koncercie, z którego część dochodu była przeznaczona na kościół. Nadto pan Krukowski występował jako amator, nie wchodził na salę od kuchni, tylko z krzeseł, i jeżeli grał na skrzypcach, to przy akompaniamencie panny Eufemii, córki jednej z najpoważniejszych rodzin w mieście. Tak, przecież sama pani rejentowa oświadczyła, że akompaniament podsędkówny uratował honor Krukowskich. "Poczciwa dziewczyna!" - pomyślała eks-paralityczka, a zawoławszy brata rzekła mu: - Femcia ładna panna. Sam Czerniawski bardzo się nią zachwycał... Zauważyłeś ty jej ramiona, gors, nogę... Nogi ma arystokratyczne... Trzeba jej posłać bukiet, a gdy wyzdrowieję, musisz im złożyć wizytę... - Nie wiem, czy to wypada na nowo zawiązywać stosunki. Przecież sama siostrunia kazała mi zerwać z nią z powodu tego... tego z poczty... Chora zasępiła się; więc dla ułagodzenia jej pan Krukowski posłał pannie Eufemii bukiet z bladych kwiatów, a w chwilę później - Madzi bukiet większy i czerwieńszy. Nie miał on wstrętu do panny Eufemii, owszem - oceniał należycie piękność jej gorsu i ramion, a dobrze pamiętał jej węgierskie buciki, ale... Madzia podobała mu się więcej. Gdyby Madzi nie było w Iksinowie... Wtem około południa zdarzył się nieoczekiwany wypadek. Pani podsędkowa, dumna pani podsędkowa, we własnej osobie przyszła do łoża chorej siostry para Krukowskiego i we własnych, rękach przyniosła jej w porcelanowym imbryczku cudowny rumianek od paraliżu, zgotowany pięknymi rączkami panny Eufemii. - Wperawdzie pani pierwsza zerewała z nami - mówiła podsędkowa do chorej sznurując usta i wykonywając ruchy okrągłe. - Powinna bym czuć się oberażona i byłam nią... Ale na wiadomość o cierpieniach pani nie mogłam wytrzymać i powiedziałam mężowi: muszę pójść do tej czcigodnej kobiety, chociaż nie zgadza się to z konwenansem... W czasie krótkiej wizyty siostra pana Krukowskiego była tak wzruszona dobrocią podsędkowej, że wypiła cały imbryk ciepłych ziółek, wylała z pół imbryka łez i oświadczyła, iż czuje, że ziółka panny Eufemii przywrócą jej zdrowie. Po odejściu podsędkowej chora wobec brata tak stanowczo zaczęła chwalić pannę Eufemię i jej ziółka, że zaniepokojony pan Krukowski uznał za stosowne znowu przypomnieć urzędnika pocztowego. Ale siostra zgromiła go: - Mój kochany, Femcia jest zanadto piękna, ażeby nie wzdychali do niej ludzie najrozmaitszych kondycyj. Ja sama tylu miałam wielbicieli, że nieboszczyk robił mi ciągle sceny zazdrości. A czy słusznie?... Pan Ludwik był zdesperowany i czując, że jego siostra gotowa znowu swatać go z panną Eufemią, zaczął na pociechę wyobrażać sobie jej gors, ramiona i węgierskie buciki. Ale pomimo wszelkich wysiłków nie mógł zapomnieć o Madzi: jedno jej słówko, jedno spojrzenie miały dla niego więcej uroku aniżeli cała suma jawnych i ukrytych wdzięków panny Eufemii. Już postanowił albo oprzeć się nowemu kaprysowi siostry, albo - co najmniej - nie wyrzec się Madzi bez ciężkiej walki, gdy niespodziewanie los przyszedł mu na odsiecz. Eks-paralityczka uczuła tępy ból w boku, co ją tak przestraszyło, że zerwawszy się z łóżka z lekkością szesnastoletniej panienki, kazała wezwać doktora Brzeskiego. - Ależ, siostruniu - odezwał się pan Ludwik - wszak wczoraj podarłaś recepty Brzeskiego, a postanowiłaś leczyć się tylko u Brzozowskiego... - Co mi tam twój Brzozowski! - odparła. - Ja chcę Brzeskiego... ja jestem ciężko chora... może mi nawet zaszkodziły ziółka tej... tej... Eufemii... góra strony Emancypantki I/XLVI